


Just a dream

by Teakany



Series: canada song fics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a dream... it can't be really happening... that's what Amelia keeps telling herself.</p><p>"just a dream" Carrie underwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> the song started playing and it flashed into my head. I was going to make it Madeline and Alfred.. but I kind of wanted to flip it around a bit. in my defense I only cried a lot while writing this.
> 
> yes I'm mean to characters, someone take them away now please?

Amelia was freshly 18, she had been waiting for tomorrow for a year now. She smoothed out her dress, it was beautiful. tea length to show off her calves, high cut lace at the front with a plunging back, pure white. her hair was already gathered in a high bun on her head when she placed the veil. Mattie had loved it when he accidentally walk in on her trying it on a few months ago. a big smile had spread across his face

“you look so beautiful darling” he had said breathlessly.

she closed her eyes and pictured him. they hadn’t reached the day yet, but she could so clearly picture him. a black tuxedo, standing up at the end of the aisle. that gentle smile so full of love he always had for her. his hair would be gathered into a tie so It didn’t hide his face, she wanted to be able to see every inch of that blush she knew would colour the pale skin. 

but she wasn’t going to see that blush tonight. she removed the veil and set it back in the box, changing out of her beautiful white dress in favour of a simple black one. a small black veil in the place the white one had just occupied. 

she grabbed the box of the letters he had sent for her from her bed. her fingers tracing it gently. she had been upset, but proud when he had enlisted. he was fighting for peace, something he believed in so strongly. he was getting a few days to come back for the wedding soon. until then he sent the letters, these would keep her company he had said. 

when she climbed into the car the box was set on the passenger side. she cast a look and longed to see him there. he had promised to come back and then they would have forever.

She pulled up at the church and took a deep breath. the sea of black moving from the cars. she could feel tears prickle at her eyes, she grabbed the single red flower and exited the car pulling her veil down to hide the tears that were now threatening to overflow. 

something rattled in her shoe. she looked down and saw blue shoes… she had forgotten the change out of her wedding shoes… the sixpence was still inside. she almost laughed through tears… the sixpence, blue shoes… even her veil was borrowed.. 

she walked up the aisle as the trumpets began playing and looked up. the casket sat at the end of the isle. her hands dropped to her sides as she numbly walked forward pushing past everyone else in the line., they didn’t matter, she couldn’t see any of them, they weren’t really there for her. the flower dropped out of her weak fingers as she reached the open lid. 

there he laid, in his tuxedo. his hair pulled back so she could see all of his beautiful face. she lost it. sinking to her knees in from she gripped the side and sobbed “why Mattie.. why did you leave? if you had stayed… you said forever… you promised me. “ she couldn’t breathe she tried to suck air in between ripping sobs “please, this can’t be happening to me.. please tell me this is just a dream?” . warm hands were on her shoulder as her father help lift her to her feet. he gathered her against his chest and walked to their seats in the front. 

the preacher stood in front of everyone “let us bow our heads and pray, lord please bless his soul, and heal this hurt…” she blanked the rest out shaking no.. it’s a dream.. none of this is real.. they’re lying he’s coming home he is! they were getting married tomorrow… a song filled her ears and she closed her eyes to listen. It was the saddest song she would ever hear.

she didn’t remember the trip to the graveyard, she didn’t remember when the tears and sobbing stopped. she stood numbly as they lowered the now closed casket into the ground. that wasn’t her mattie in there.. it wasn’t. this is a dream.. she was going to wake up and he’d be right there to hold her. 

She was numb when the red and white folded flag was pressed into her outstretched arms. the soldier in front of her muttered his condolences. a single tear ran down her cheek as she stared forward at nothing, scared to look anywhere. especially at the folded material she now clasped tight in her arms. the guns shot, and every shot she flinched, burying her face in the flag she clung to. she could swear she felt every single bullet bury into her heart. she closed her eyes tight and slid down to the ground once more. “this is just a dream. Wake me up Mattie… This is just a dream.. I want to wake up now.” 

“I’m sorry love” her father sat on the ground beside her and wrapped his arms around her, he whispered softly. “ I’m sorry Amelia, he’s not coming home”.


End file.
